drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Corytholurus africanus
Corytholurus africanus ist eine der häufigsten Drachenarten aus Joschua Knüppes Projekt Dragons of the World. Beschreibung Diese Drachen haben einen spitzen Kopf, dessen Bezahnung auf die Ernährung von Insekten spezialisiert ist. Einzigartig für diese Spezies ist das extrem verkürzte Nasenbein. Die Flügel von Corytholurus sind robust und erlauben es ihnen, in der Luft Haken zu schlagen, sind jedoch nicht für Langstreckenflüge geeignet. Am Boden bewegen sie sich biped oder quadruped fort, wobei die südliche Unterart häufiger quadruped geht als die nördliche. Die Schwanzspitze ähnelt dem Kopf und scheint damit der Ursprung des Mythos der Amphisbaene zu sein, jedoch ist man sich nicht sicher, ob dies wirklich zum Verwirren von Feinden dient oder nur Zufall ist. Vor allem in der Paarungszeit, wenn die Männchen ihre Kehlsäcke aufblasen, ähnelt die Schwanzspitze dem Kopf nicht mehr allzu sehr. Ernährung Diese Art ist spezialisiert auf den Verzehr von Termiten und Ameisen, frisst jedoch auch Skorpione, Spinnen, Grashüpfer, Grillen, Käfer und sogar Wespen, laut manchen Augenzeugen fressen sie sogar Fisch. Um an Ameisen und Termiten zu kommen öffnen sie die Hügel mit den großen Krallen ihrer Hinterbeine und lecken die Beute mit ihren langen Zungen auf. Verhalten Corytholurus leben in Gruppen von 3 - 6 Individuen, die von einem dominanten Paar angeführt werden. Während die Gruppe frisst, muss ein Tier Ausschau halten, um die Gruppe rechtzeitig vor Raubtieren wie Löwen zu warnen. Auch die Gelege werden von der ganzen Gruppe bewacht. Das Gift wird nicht, wie bei anderen Drachenarten, durch die Zähne injiziert, sondern mit der langen Schnauze wie durch ein Blasrohr verschossen. Da sie sich nur von Termiten ernähren, wird das Gift nicht mehr zur Jagd verwendet, ist aber noch immer eine effektive Verteidigungswaffe. Fortpflanzung Die Eier werden während der Trockenzeit in Termitenhügel gelegt und schlüpfen, wenn die Regenzeit beginnt, um sicherzugehen, dass genug Nahrung für die Jungtiere zur Verfügung steht. Ein Weibchen legt immer nur ein oder selten zwei Eier in einen Belüfungsschacht, welcher von den Termiten schnell wieder repariert wird, wodurch das Ei dann von allen Seiten geschützt und gewärmt ist. Wenn das Küken schlüpft, darf nur die Mutter das Nest aufbrechen, um es zu befreien. Während die Mutter gräbt, ernährt das Küken sich von den es umgebenden Termiten. Nach wenigen Tagen verlassen die Küken das Nest und lernen zu fliegen. Erst nach einem Jahr nehmen die Giftdrüsen ihre Aktivität auf. Die rote Haut am Kopf der Männchen kann, ähnlich wie bei Fregattvögeln, bei der Balz aufgeblasen werden und nimmt dann eine rote Farbe an. Jedoch sind die Luftsäcke nicht annähernd so groß wie die der Fregattvögel. Bei den Weibchen existieren ähnliche Strukturen, die jedoch ihre Farbe nicht ändern können und sehr klein sind. Systematik Über die Position von Corytholurus im Stammbaum der Drachen war man sich lange Zeit nicht eindeutig im Klaren. Man sie einst für nahe Verwandte der Confuciosauride, genetische Studien beweisen jedoch eine nahe Verwandtschaft zu den Lophoraptoriden, für die es aber keine Fossilbelege gibt. Eine weitere Spezies, C. perplexabilis, lebte in Arabien, wurde jedoch bis spätestens 1634 von einem Orden von Drachentötern ausgerottet. Sie war etwas größer als C. africanus, hatte proportional größere Flügel und zebrastreifenartige Markierungen am Schwanz, außerdem schien sie trocknere Gebiete zu bevorzugen. Die heute lebenden C. africanus teilt man in zwei Unterarten ein, die nördlichere C. a. major und die südlichere C. a. montuosus. Diese unterscheiden sich durch die Länge der Schnauze, die bei C. a. montuosus etwas kürzer ist, und durch die Ernährung, da C. a. major mehr eusoziale Insekten, C. a. montuosus jedoch mehr andere Insekten und Spinnentiere verzehrt. Trivia *In einer älteren Version des Projektes wurde eine ausgestorbene Art aus dem Pliozän namens Corytholorus presimilis erwähnt, welche vermutlich nicht mehr kanonisch ist. Galerie Datei:Corytholurus_by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|Veraltete Darstellung von C. africanus Datei:Corytholurus_nesting_behavior_by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|Links: Corytholurus-Ei Mitte: Erwachsenes Männchen mit aufgeblasenem Luftsack und 1-jähriges männliches Küken Rechts: Termitenhügel mit einem Drachenei darin Datei:Corytholurus_morning_by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|Dieses Foto wurde 2008 in Kenia geschossen und zeigt zwei Exemplare beim Sonnenbad Datei:Male_and_female_corytholurus_by_hyrotrioskjan.jpg|Männlicher (links) und weiblicher (rechts) Corytholurus africanus Quellen *Hyrotrioskjan: Corytholurus *Hyrotrioskjan: Corytholurus nesting behavior *Hyrotrioskjan: Corytholurus morning *Hyrotrioskjan: Male and female Corytholurus *Hyrotrioskjan: Corytholurus africanus Kategorie:Web Original Kategorie:Pseudowyvern Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Lepidosauromorpha Kategorie:Dragons of the World Kategorie:Afrikanische Drachen